justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Apache (Jump On It)
|artist = |year = 1981 |difficulty = 3/3 (Hard) 2/3 (Medium) (Mashup) |effort = 2/3 (Average) 3/3 (Exhausting) (Mashup) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = |mode = Solo |gc = Lime Green |pc = Red |pictos = 111 (Classic) 112 (Remake) 113 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAhxbPImH6c |kcal = 28 |dlc = March 24, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) |mc = |nowc = Apache}}"Apache (Jump On It)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an Apache Indian man with a large necklace down his chest, a red feather headdress, and a traditional Apache outfit that is red, green, orange, and yellow. Remake In the remake, he has a darker color scheme, a glowing green outline, and he looks more realistic. Apache coach 1@2x.png|Original TheFoxMU coach 1.png| Apache coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in front of a wall in an alley. There is a wall behind the dancer. There are a few buildings which move to the beat, and a sign that says "One way". On the wall, there are painted Indian totems, which glow during the chorus. There is also a ladder coming from one of the buildings. Remake In the remake, there are more visible buildings on the right side, and the ladder is moved to the building the dancer is in front of. The background is also much brighter and is more saturated. Mashup Apache (Jump On It) has an unlockable Mashup. GM indicates a Gold Move. Dancers * Apache (Jump On It) * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Move Your Feet * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Rasputin * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Rasputin * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Rasputin * Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) * Jungle Boogie * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) GM Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air with your fists. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen twice with both of your hands. Gold Move 2 (Remake): Point to the screen with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Act like you are shooting an arrow from a bow. Gold Move 4: Raise your hand and kneel as if you are showing something. This is the final move of the routine. Apache gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Apache jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Apache jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Apache gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Apache gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Apache gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Apache jd3 gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Apache jdnow gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 (Remake) in-game Apache gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Apache gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Raise your hand and kneel as if you are showing something. (Apache (Jump On It)) This is the final move of the Mashup. Apache gm 4.png|Gold Move Apachemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Apache (Jump On It) appears in the following Mashups: *''Apache'' (Jump On It) *''Candy'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Da Funk'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Kiss Kiss'' (Cowboy) *''Limbo'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Run the Show'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Shamans) *''Wild Wild West'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Captions Apache (Jump On It) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Indian Swing * Indian Ritual * Indian Whip * Indian Feet * No Way * New Style Rain Dance * Rain Dance Trivia * The first, third, fourth, and fifth times Move Your Feet appears in the mashup, gold moves 1-3 are removed. * The version of the song used in-game was re-recorded by The Sugarhill Gang, which can be found on iTunes. ** This makes it the second re-recorded song to appear in the series after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). * Monster Mash was mentioned in the lyrics of the song. ** However, Ubisoft removed that part to save time. * The line But I'll be '''brief' is misinterpreted as ''But I'll be '''real. This mistake is fixed in the remake. ** However, in the remake, the line ''I '''sting squaws then'' is misinterpreted as I '''see yoursquaws and. * In the gameplay from dash.justdancenow.com, the Gold Move effect from Just Dance 2017 is used. This is also the case of It's You’s Sweat Version. * In Just Dance 3, the pictograms have pine green arrows although the coach's glove is lime green. * Some of the moves in the chorus are taken from the dance routine of the song in the talent show scene from Season 6 Episode 8 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air. ** Incidentally, the same dance moves would later be used as a dancing emote in Destiny and as the same dancing emote by Kayle and Singed from League Of Legends. *In the Mashup on the Wii, the Gold Move pictogram has incorrect coloring. It has a darker color, it is more 3D, and it is missing its outline. *In a trailer on Vimeo, there is a beta pictogram. It has arrow heads on both ends. **Additionally, there are three beta pictograms in the Mashup on the Wii. *In the remake, Gold Move 2 was changed to the move after. **However, the pictogram made for the move before the new Gold Move 2 is in style for unknown reasons. Gallery Game Files Apachesqa.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' Apachemashup.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Mashup) Apachejdn.jpg|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Remake) apache cover@2x.jpg| cover Oie transparentapache.png|Avatar on 43.png|Avatar on and later games 20043.png|Golden avatar 30043.png|Diamond avatar apache pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots ApacheMenu.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' on the menu apache jd2018 menu.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' on the menu (2018) apache jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) apache jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Beta Elements Apache beta picto 1.PNG|Beta pictogram 1 Apache beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Apache beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Apache beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Others Apache dashjdn different gold move effect.gif|Gold Move effect from on dash.justdancenow.com ApacheMUWiiGM.jpeg|Gold Move pictogram error in the Wii version of the Mashup Videos Official Music Video The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) (Official Video) Teasers Apache (Jump On It) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays '''Classic Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 3 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2016 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance Now Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2017 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Apache (Jump On It) (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 3 Extraction Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance Now Blue Screen Extraction References Site Navigation de:Apache (Jump On It) pt-br:Apache (Jump On It) Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by The Sugarhill Gang Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Jérémy Paquet